


With Your Strong Words

by ToriCeratops



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is learning he doesn't cope well with long missions away from those he loves.  Luckily, his husband knows how to get him to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Strong Words

**Author's Note:**

> _So far away from where you are_  
>  These miles have torn us worlds apart  
> And I miss you,  
> yeah, I miss you  
> And I wish you were here 

The stress of his current mission has put Eggsy right on the edge.  He’s been away from home for almost a month, hasn’t seen his family, his friends, his fucking husband.  Oh, he hears the man constantly, and sometimes they get a private moment to converse alone but it’s far too seldom.  

“Galahad, you need to go up there and get some sleep.”  Harry’s voice is more than just a little concerned, but Eggsy snaps.

“I would if I fuckin’ could, yeah?  You can just fuck right off.”  He just barely refrains from snatching the glasses from his face.

He’s leaning back against the wall in the elevator up to the lavish hotel room he’s called home for the last few days and he’s fucking exhausted.  That doesn’t mean he’s going to get any sleep, not proper sleep any way.  It’s been at least a week since he slept more than an hour or two at a time.

The second he’s shut the door to his room, he sighs and lays back against the dark wood.  He doesn’t get like this often, and he’s never taken it out on Harry before.  The line has been silent since he’d done so, but he’s sure Harry is still there.  “I’m sorry.  I - “

“Eggsy.”  

Eggsy stills.  Harry never calls him by his name over the line.  

“Eggsy, darling.  You need to find a way to relax.  I can’t have you so wound up and sleep deprived in the field.  You could slip, and I can’t lose you.”

It’s not often that Harry sounds worried, even genuinely scared.  Eggsy must really be slipping if it’s affecting him so.  And he must be more tired than he thought that the suggestion that he could mess up doesn’t even bother him.

“What would you like me to do?”  Eggsy asks in defeat. 

“To start with, you need to remove your weapons and your shoes, put your wash kit on the end of the bed and go stand in front of the full length mirror.”

Eggsy has a very,  _very,_ good idea where this is going.

“Please tell me you’ve switched over to the private line at home.”

“Of course.”

“Merlin is going to kill you for doing that in the middle of an active op.”  He says even as he starts kicking out of his shoes, perhaps just a touch too eagerly.  

“Let me worry about Merlin.  You,  _do as you are told.”_

This is going  _exactly_ where Eggsy thinks it is and his cock is already paying attention.

 

 

Ten minutes later Eggsy is on his knees, pants barely kicked off to the side, jacket who knows where, shirt hanging wide open and tie still hung loosely around his neck.  His glasses are slightly skewed, but Harry will tell him to fix them if the view gets too tilted.  He seriously doubts the man cares.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now.”   Harry’s words are dark and quiet, like he’s barely holding himself together.  

Eggsy doesn’t know how he looks.  He’s got his eyes closed and his lip held down tight between his teeth, barely suppressing the neediest whine he’s made in ages.  He shakes his head.

“Look, Eggsy.  Look at yourself, how I see you right now.”  He forces his eyes open and nearly laughs at how wrecked he is.  The clothes are one thing, but he’s got scratch marks down his chest from his own nails, his cheeks are flushed red and the look on his face from fucking himself with his own slick fingers is one of pure, wanton pleasure.  

“Do you see?  Do you see why I find you so impossible to resist.  This is what I see when I fuck you, Eggsy.  Your perfect, parted lips.  The way your chest moves so fast as you try and catch your breath.  The smooth lines of your body that I trace with my hands and my mouth at every opportunity.  How delicious you look right now.  And then there’s the way you taste beneath my tongue.  When you are so close and I wrap my lips around your cock, just to hear the way you say my name.”

“Harry…”  Eggsy is whining, begging for more.  His erection is red and aching, leaking precome as he continues to move his fingers inside himself.  Harry hasn’t let him actually touch his length this entire time and he doesn’t know how much more he can take.  Every inch of his body is taught, fire building in his stomach that feels like nothing could ever douse it. 

There’s a hitch in Harry’s breath. “Yes.  Just - fuck, just like that.” 

Eggsy drags his free hand along the inside of his thigh and around the soft flesh of his sack, sending more shocks of pleasure through his skin and along his spine.  “Please.  Harry, I can’t - “

“Do it.”

He doesn’t have to be told twice.  Eggsy runs his palm along the head, smearing precome down his length and wraps his fingers around himself.  The wedding ring on his finger is still cool enough to be a stark contrast to the heat of his flesh.  His eyes flutter closed, his pleasure building to a peak that can’t take much more stimulation.  

“No.”  Harry is breathless. “ _Christ._  Eggsy, keep your eyes open.”  

The second he obeys, Eggsy comes.  His body jerks, muscles spasm, and his shoulders lurch forward as his body tries to curl in on itself.  There are tears in his eyes from the force of his pleasure.  In his ear he hears the quiet sounds of Harry’s gasps, signalling his own release.  Every, single, time, he makes those tiny noises when he comes and Eggsy fuckin’ loves them.  

He slumps down, spent and boneless with a quiet laugh.

A moment later Harry lets out a long, serene sigh.  “Think you can rest now, my love?”

“Mm, maybe.”  He smirks in the mirror and gives a wink.

They’re silent for a moment while Eggsy cleans himself up and crawls into the bed, every muscle screaming for sleep.  As soon as his head hits the pillow he moans.

“God, I miss you so fuckin’ much Harry.”

“I know, darling.  I miss you too.  It’s hard to sleep in our bed alone now that I know what having you in it feels like.  But we have a job to do.  So get some rest, please.  Be on the top of your game every day so that when this is done, you can come home to me.”

Eggsy yawns and smiles, settling further into his pillow.  “Love you, Harry.”  And he begins to drift, falling asleep with his glasses still on and soft words in his ear.

“I love you too, darling.  Sleep well.”


End file.
